Bella?
by Xx.xXx AshLeY xXx.xX
Summary: What would have happened if the wolves hadn't been there yo intervene when Bella encountered Laurent? Would she have found out about the wolves? Would Edward have come back? Would she have even lived? Last chapter is now up so please have a read. JPOV. X
1. I'm only human

**Prologue:-**

**_Finally,_ the burning is stopping. Or at rather _moving_ from my fingers and toes to my chest, that's when the pain really hit; I thought what was happening a moment ago was pain but this was agony. I thought losing Edward was pain but this is torture but somehow similar as it was right in my heart. It started to beat faster; like a drum being abused by a angry musician. My chest rose and arched and twisted into unnatural positions. And then, with one final beat it was... gone. No more. Over. Just like Edward. My eyes flew open to see everything and I mean _everything._ It was all so clear and... brilliant. It may have been amazing but it wasn't right, the trees weren't meant to look so beautiful. I wasn't meant to see every leaf on the branches. Or the drops of water left on the leaves from the rain. _Human_ eyes couldn't see this. But I could.**

BPOV

He bent into a low crouch eyeing me over with his black eyes which were soon to be crimson, to view the perfect point of attack. Which was ridiculous as I can't defend self to save my life. Ha! Look at that; so close to death and yet still making jokes, I guess that proves I really and truly have finally lost my mind. I suppose it doesn't matter as I won't be able to think any more...

I guess that permits me to think of Edward one final time. I closed my eyes and etched on the back of my lids was Edward. Who else would it be? But my Edward. Thank god I'm about to die or this would really hurt later. I remembered how his icy marble lips felt against my own. His cold hands leaving goose bumps where he touched me. His sweet scent rolling off him in waves. His perfected body moving towards me for an embrace. His long arms tensing when he wanted me closer. The crooked smile he knew that I loved and always used to get his own way. His tousled hair distinguishable by it's bronze tints. His smouldering eyes dazzling me into dizziness making my words and thoughts incoherent. I would always love him no matter what.

Always.

The hole in my chest was ripping painfully the way it always did when I thought of Edward but I took comfort in the thought that I would die soon anyway. My life was about to be over and i wasn't... upset. I was disappointed I wasn't going to Edward before i died but I wouldn't see him if I lived because he... he didn't... love me anymore. So right now death was a blessing. I was tired of having to pretend to be moving on to everyone. I was tired of having to be careful of what I wear, eat, drink, smell, hear and think about so that I'm not reminded of him. I tired of that little whisper in my mind which says that he might come back. I was tired. Because he was never coming back.

Ever.

As I said; right now death was a blessing.

As if Laurent had read that last thought off a page he pounced at my neck, knocking me down to the damp ground. His teeth pierced my pale skin without effort. Although I knew he was going to I still went into shock so it was a while before the pain hit. But when it did; it _really _did.

I wanted to scream or to struggle. But I didn't for one reason it doesn't matter what I do as Laurent would obviously win anyway. And two because no one would come help me because no one was around and what match would anyone be against a vampire? No match was the answer. I'd probably die soon anyway.

Hopefully.

The pain was unbelievable, nothing could be this painful. Could it? My mind couldn't focus on anything else. Only when Laurent withdrew from me and ran off somewhere did I actually manage to concentrate on something. Why did he do stop? When would I die from having lost so much blood from my system? It had seemed a very short time to drain enough blood to kill someone. Maybe I had got it wrong; it might not take very long to take all the blood from someone. What would know? I'm only human.

The pain started to change. Move. No not move. _Spread_. It spread all the way to the top of my head to the tips of my finger. It was warm, very warm. It was hot. Had laurent gone away to get something to set me alight? I hadn't seen him return. I couldn't see from behind my lids anymore light than you would during the day. But flames licked at my body painfully. What was going on? I was meant to be dying; I wanted to die but no I couldn't even have that! The flamed blazed. I had never fel pain like this. Not when James had crushed my leg beneath his foot. Not when Edward left me, broken and bleeding. I had never felt pain like this.

Ever.

Can't I just die? Or can't the pain just stop? Can't I have anything I want? At least just this one wish.

The answer is no. No I can't.


	2. What have I become?

_Finally,_ the burning is stopping. Or at rather _moving_ from my fingers and toes to my chest, that's when the pain really hit; I thought what was happening a moment ago was pain but this was agony. I thought losing Edward was pain but this is torture but somehow similar as it was right in my heart. It started to beat faster; like a drum being abused by a angry musician. My chest rose and arched and twisted into unnatural positions. And then, with one final beat it was... gone. No more. Over. Just like Edward. My eyes flew open to see everything and I mean _everything._ It was all so clear and... brilliant. It may have been amazing but it wasn't right, the trees weren't meant to look so beautiful. I wasn't meant to see every leaf on the branches. Or the drops of water left on the leaves from the rain. _Human_ eyes couldn't see this. But I could.

No, it couldn't be. It's not possible. This can't be happening, it must be a dream. But I don't remember my dreams ever being this defined. The clouds parted over head making the suns light shine straight into my eyes. And then for some reason, which I wasn't sure of, I was standing up. I could have sworn I was horizontal a second ago. I don't remember motioning my body to move. I looked down at my to find them bone white. That's when it all came back to me.

Laurent.

He must have changed me. But why would he do that? He said he was going to kill me. He was poised for attack. What was that? Was there something wrong with my mind? I can't see my memories properly it's like some material has been put over my eyes. How annoying! What was the blazing my throat? Why did Laurent do this? Where is he now? Does Victoria know about this? And why is it that for some strange reason I'm not gasping for air even though I'm not breathing?

I inhaled through my nose. Ugh! I realized that was not the right thing to do as my throat blazed painfully. So this was it. So this was _me._ I walked over to a nearby puddle. And was definitely not prepared for what i was going to see.

My face was bone white. My eyes were raging crimson. My full lips had parted to form an 'o'. This was mad I was dreaming. I should wake up soon; screaming of course. But i don't remember going to bed or going home or anything from the past three days just... pain. This was real and this was me.

Just then a gust of wind blew and tantalisingly delicous scent my way. It smelt unbeliveable, absolutely incrediable. I found my feet moving towards the source without me wanting them to. And they were moving fast. Correction; I was moving fast. I closed my eyes and let my senses have me. The branches and shrubs brushing against my skin felt like they were caressing me as i ran past. The wind felt like the nicest brush through my hair which was gracefully fanning out behind me.

The scent suddenly was stronger, nearer. I stopped, my eyes still shut, listening for where my prey was. My body turned towards the smell while doing so I took the position of a low crouch. I then launched my self off the ground with amazing strength and opened my eyes. Only to find my body on top of something else. Not something _someone, _a mans_._ My teeth were already slicing through the skin of his neck. The blood flooded my mouth and quenched my dessicated mouth. His body, which I hadn't realised was struggling, went limp. Causing his body to go slack under my grip. It wasn't at all hard to hold onto him but it did dampen my pleasure.

I pulled back feeling a unfamiliar sense of strength and power. I wiped the blood off my face with the back of my hand and then cleaned my hand with my tongue. That's when the realization of what I had just done hit. This was someones son, someones friend. He could be someones husband, or someones father. I had just taken him away from them. I guess this is what I have to live with now. I must try the vegetarian diet that the Cullens live on. But for now I have to do what I must.

Just then I heard an unfamiliar pounding which immediately had me bounding into the nearest trees bushes. I listened towards the sound to find five beating hearts and twenty pounding feet. I stayed where i was as for some reason i was compelled to stay to see what the animals were. There was a faint hint of something disgusting in the air mixed with the bloody body I'd left below the tree i was hiding in.

The smell was getting stronger and the pounding was getting closer. I wasn't afraid at all as there was nothing that could hurt me now but i was curious. I wanted to know what that smell was. It was so strange and unpleasant, i couldn't place it. They had arrived and they were like masses of fur and built like horses but also had a distinct canine look about them.

They were wolves.

They were all different colours; all earthy colours. but the ones which really caught my eye was the black one and the russet one. As soon as they got here they were sniffing the place. Especially the mess I had left below. The russet one must have caught my scent because it looked at me for a second it may have been brief but there was something familliar about it's eyes; they were intelligent and they reminded me of someone from my human life but I couldn't think who.

Oh.

Just thinking of my human life revealed a whole load of problems. Charlie. Renee. School. Work... I suddenly remebered who those eyes reminded me of Jacob Black. And I think that wolf knew who I was. Although I barely do.


	3. You've gotta be joking!

JPOV

Oh. Holy. Crap. No, I can't think about this.

_Jacob, what do you have to share with the pack that you are so bent on hiding._

_I don't want to think about it, that does not make me bent on hiding it. _

_We could always have a little rummage, in that head of yours Jake._

_Shut up Paul. I think you'll find I make the decisions around here Paul. And I've decided I'll let Jake rip your throat out if you go rummaging about **anywhere**. _Sam said before I could tell him where he could do some rummaging._ Now get back to the sniffing. I think there was two vampires. I'm just wondering what they did with the other body. Any ideas._

Silence.

_Maybe we should call it a night. We got one vamp a few days ago and the other must have run off._

_No the smell is too strong, it has to be close. All right, it'll probably be here for a while so we'll each take turns on patrol. Jake you were the last on to catch some sleep so you'll go first. Everyone else get lost. Embry in twelve hours get your furry butt back here._

One by one they left me on my own. And a few minutes later they were in La Push so they also let my head. I knew it was stupid but I needed to talk to her as a human. As Jacob. I didn't know if Bella would still be in that perfected vamp body, but it looked like she had made a connection of some sort when I looked at her and our eyes met. And if she hadn't then she was about to. I closed my eyes and let the vibrations tremble up my spine as I transformed. I yanked my shorts on quickly which were tied to my ankle.

"Jacob!" I didn't recognise the voice, but at least I recognised my name. That was something at least, my head was pounding. I hadn't heard her approach but I suddenly felt ice cold fingers on the small of my back. " Jake?"

I slowly spun round, not wanting to frighten her, and held out my hand to touch her face. She was amazingly beautiful, there was features of the old Bella; like her top lip was a touch too full to match the bottom. Her hair was the same perfect shade of dark brown with soft tints of red. Her skin was always pale but now the difference was that when I touched her she didn't blush. Stupidly I realized she would never blush again.

She was suddenly in my arms; crushed to my chest. My face in her hair, even though the smell burned my nose, even though she was ice cold, even though she was rock hard she was still Bella.

"Who did this Bella? Was it Cullen? Are they back- ?" I asked in rush. I had so many questions but I was silenced when he ice finger touched my lips.

"Jacob, it wasn't Edward. The other vampire you caught was it a man?" She asked in her new soprano voice.

"Yes," It clicked in my head. The vamp killed earlier, the missing victim, Bella. They were all connected. DUH! I'm such a dumb ass! "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have-" She put her finger to my lips again.

"You stopped him from killing me. I will always be in your debt for that. You did save me Jake" Her voice was sad, her crimson eyes turned to the floor. No, not to the floor. To the body. I really was the most slow person known to man.

"You killed him didn't you?" I didn't need her to answer but she did.

"Yes, I was so thirsty. And I just followed my instincts and I already feel bad-" It was my turn to shut her up.

"I... understand. I just wish it wasn't... true." She looked at my chest unable to meet my eyes.

"Thanks for not ratting me out to the rest."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"When you looked up at me I saw in your eyes you wouldn't."

"Even as a wolf you see right through me..." She giggled a high soprano laugh. I was actually a little miffed she could still see through me but I let it slide, we had bigger problems. "What are we gonna do? 'Cause I think Charlie and Renee might wonder what happened to you once they realize you're missing."

"I guess I'll have to go away, for a while at least. It's the only-"

"NO!" I interrupted. "You can't go away. I need you." _I love you._ I wanted to say it but it was the wrong place, the wrong time and to be honest it was just wrong.

"Jake. It's the only way to protect them. To protect you-" She was shaking. Correction _I_ was shaking _her_.

"Jake!" In one stiff movement she was out of my arms and back in the tree.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go. Please don't leave me." She was suddenly in front of me. Damn she was fast and strong to be able to get out of my grip. I walked over to her and grabbed her into my arms again. "I'm so sorry Bells. I'm such a idiot."

"It's okay Jake it doesn't matter. It's not as if it hurt." She turned her so she could grin at me.

"Bella?" Oh shit. Cullen's back. Now everything is just peachy!


	4. Bella?

EPOV

_Edward I'm so excited! I love you so much thank you for bringing me along! I'm so excited that I can't even see Bella! _Alice was really getting annoying. I know she's really been missing Bella, I mean who wouldn't? Even Rosalie, though she'd never say it aloud has missed her, everyone has. But my nerves were being fried as it is and now I have to listen to Alice's emotions as well! I usually enjoyed running but I usually ran on my own because it was the only time I was alone in my head. I hated running with anyone. Correction I hated running with anyone but _her_.

_Can I come with you the first time? _

"No." I wanted it to be just me and Bella. If she'd have me.

_Please Edward! I know this is a big thing for you, but it is for me as well! Please?_

"No Alice for the umpteenth time. No."

_Fine,I'll be at the house with everyone else. But as soon as you can bring her round, I really want to see her._

She drifted towards the house; buzzing with excitement. I couldn't blame her though, they all loved Bella so much. But not a fraction of the amount I do.

I wonder if she still loves me. A part of me doesn't want her to as that will mean she's been suffering but a bigger part of me is tuning the honourable side out. I let my memories of her wash over me; the floral scent of her blood. The way her chocolate eyes contained so much depth. The way every kiss we had she tried to take it further. The way she loved me was ridiculous, yet I was forever in her debt that she _could_ even love me.

I smelt something familiar, too familiar. And then something absolutely disgusting. I hadn't a clue what the latter was but the first easy. _Vampire_. I better go see what's going on. If a vampire comes across Bella's scent then she would be in grave danger.

As my feet carried me into the forest, I noticed the deeper I got, the stronger the stench was. To be on the safe side I decided to take the to the trees. There was no point in spooking the strangers.

"Jake!" Someone shouted in a voice that sounded like the sweetest music. That would be the vampire. But who was this odorous 'Jake'? I could hear his mind, he was sorry for shaking the vampire. I saw... _her_ in his mind_. _But she wasn't human. My mind stopped altogether for a fraction of a second.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go. Please don't leave me." He paused. It then clicked; this was Jacob Black. The descendant of Ephraim Black. A werewolf. "I'm so sorry Bells. I'm such a idiot."

That explains the smell. I can't believe he was with her. This had to be a trick. He wanted to kill her. Didn't he? That was his job. Wasn't it? I scanned his thoughts quickly. And wished I hadn't. He _loves_ her. _He _was holding _her_ in his arms. And he liked it.

"It's okay Jake it doesn't matter. It's not as if it hurt." Bella comforted _him_, even as an immortal she always put _others_ first, it was her nature no matter what she was, or who the _others_ were.

I couldn't stand being so near to her but not _with_ her much longer. I jumped down and landed silently on the balls of my feet without them noticing. I had to announce my presence without them noticing. I had to pluck up courage to say something anything.

_Come on Edward! __**He's**__ holding her and you're just letting him. How can you stand there? Do something Edward. That's the girl you love right there and you're watching her in another man's arms. He may just be her friend but that doesn't change the fact he's another man. Another man who just happens to be in love with her. _

It was weird hearing my own mental voice because all I usually heard was everyone else's. But that strange voice was right even if it wasn't I shouldn't just stand here.

All of that mental conversation took all of a second. And then I made my decision.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Thanks to all those people who added this to there favourites. It means alot. I'll try to update every few days.**

**Sorry these chapters are so short! I think It's better that way because they'll be more of them. Hope you like them!**

**Btw Reviews would be great. Hint hint! Wink Wink! :P**


	5. Always

**This chapter is dedicated to tiwanatic215, 2carm2carm2, zivadavid and spider-monkey1994. Thanks for your reviews guys. And thanks to all of you who have added me and my story to your favourites. I'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Hope you like this chapter.**

**And the more reviews I get, the more I like to write. Hint Hint! Wink Wink! **

BPOV

"Bella?"

The world froze at the sound of his voice. Correction, _my_ world froze. He was here. He was right behind me. I felt all the memories of _him_ wash over me in waves. His skin. His body. His eyes. His voice. Everything. It was hard to completely succumb to these feelings as my memories were some what ruined by some sort of mental block.

But now was the time to make new memories. I slowly (as slowly as I could in this strange body) turned round to face the love of my existence. In doing so I also twisted out of Jakes firm grasp. If I were human he'd have probably been able to hold me closer to him. But I wasn't human, so I stepped away; closer to Edward. It was one small step but I could already feel the electricity between us.

"Edward." It was all I could say while I looked into his butterscotch eyes. Even as an immortal he was still able to dazzle me and make my thoughts incoherent. We stared into each others eyes, seeing one anothers souls.

"What the fuck are you doing here Cullen?" Whoa! I had forgotten Jake was still here. I could sense he was getting angry. He was shaking so hard I feel the vibrations through the air behind me. He grabbed my wrist so tightly it might have even painful if I were concentrating on anything other than Edward. He tried to move me but failed. As I was still lost in Edwards gaze. He settled for shaking me in front of Edward which broke our staring. "Do you see what you've done to her? Can you see?"

"Jake, it's not-" I was silenced by his cursing. I manage to shake out of his grasp and move out of his reach.

Edward ignored him completely, as you would to a spoilt shrieking child passing on the street. I slowly closed the distance between us. My eyes never leaving his. Jacob was still cursing but he was just in the background. I had so much room in this head of mine. All of which was being taken up by Edward. He lifted his hand to touch my face. His touch surprised me so much I found myself hiding in the tree I had spent so much time in today. His touch wasn't cold how can that be?

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He pulled himself up to my sanctuary and stood in front of the branch where I was balancing. He looked so beautiful. My crappy memories didn't do him justice in the slightest.

"You're not cold. I don't understand." My voice sounded like a distraught music composition.

"Bella honey, we're the same now. Vampires don't feel cold to each other." he smiled the crooked smile I knew and loved. But it quickly vanished. "Bella who did this to you? Do you know?"

"Laurent. But the wolves got him straight after he had bitten me, three days ago. Victoria had sent him."

"Bella, I'm so sorry." His eyes were full of sorry, like a fallen angel. His jaw clenched as he thought it over in his head. He now looked like the angel of destruction.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course, it matters look at what's hap-"

"Edward, I love you." The words escaped my lips without permission. I didn't know if he still loved me. It was stupid to say this as if the feeling wasn't mutual then I had just set myself up for _more_ pain. _Way to go Bella! _There was so much more room in this strong body to love/ I couldn't even think about how much room there was for pain.

But my qualms were ridiculous.

_He_ closed the distance now. One of his arms snaked round my waist while the other tilted my head up to face him. His lips gently pressed down on mine. My arms moved up from his chiselled chest to his neck. With that grip, I pulled myself closer, closing any gaps or spaces between us. Our lips moved together in synchronization. My lips didn't try to shape his but held there shape which made the kiss even deeper. His tongue lightly trace my full bottom lip. My reply was to slightly open my mouth and to return the favour.

I would always love Edward.

Always.


	6. My Bella

**Hey, thanks for the review, but more would be great so if you read this please review. Thanks to spider-monkey1994, and zivadavid for reviewing my chapter five. And also to anyone else who has reviewed or added me or my stories to the favourites/subscribed.**

**And a special thank you to the reader. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **

EPOV

She loves me.

I'm so... so... there isn't even words for how I feel. Bella. _My _Bella. _My _Isabella._ My_ Isabella Marie Swan.

_My _Bella Cullen.

I tried out all the variations in my mind; liking the next even more than I liked the last. But the final one was the one that I wanted her to be called.

I loved Bella the way she was but I wanted her to belong to me and no one else. No! I didn't want her to belong to me; I wanted her to belong _with_ me.

I still couldn't understand how she could still love me; how she could _ever _love me. But we were the same now. So I could never call what we were monsters, now that Bella was one of us. I was extremely disappointed that I didn't get to kill Laurent myself but in a sick way I was also... grateful. He had done the one thing I would hate myself forever for if I had to do it myself.

What do I do about Jacob Black though? Should I scare him away? Should I chase him off? She I pay him off? Should I _kill_ him? I looked down at her. Sensing my gaze she looked up from my chest, and stared into my soul. Even her crimson eyes contained so much depth. No. I couldn't kill him or keep him away that would hurt her. I could never do that to such a perfect creature.

"Edward?" She said, a soft tune in her musical voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you... you know, still... love me? Or is this just you comforting me? Because I that's it then I can't do this, I really ca-"

My lips silenced hers. They were so soft and full, her tongue traced my bottom lip, I opened my mouth slightly and tongues started to dance. My arms tightened round her waist; my hands feeling the shape of her hips. Her hand tightened round my neck, while the other was tangling itself in my hair. She was stronger than me, but it didn't matter being with her brought out an inner strength in me. Stupid beautiful thing. Was she mad? Did she still believe the lie? Only one way to find out.

Unwillingly I pulled back. "How could I not love you?"

"But what about before?" Her hand slid down from my hair to my neck, even though it was a casual movement she had also stroked the nape of neck. It felt so good it was hard to concentrate on what she was saying. "You said you didn't want me. You left me you said you didn't love me."

It mentally hurt to remember the day I left my heart behind. "I lied. Of course I love yo-"

"What? You lied?" She shouted. It sounded wrong in her angel like voice. She unwound her hands from round my neck, but I refused to let her go. She struggled for a few seconds but figured it was pointless.

"It almost killed me when you left." She whispered, while I winced. "I may not have been dying physically but I was definitely dying inside. I couldn't do anything. My life was over. I loved you more than anything, life was not worth living without you. The only thing that kept me here was the hope that you might come back. Not even Charlie or Renee had a hold on me any more. Did you know every night I woke up screaming? I loved you and I still... do. But you decided you got bored with me and left."

"It wasn't like that at all," I started to explain. "I never got _bored_ or anything of the sort. Bella, I've always loved you and I always will. You were the one thing I craved more than anything or anyone else. I left because I wanted to give you life that I took away. I wanted to return you to your world."

"My world! MY WORLD! Edward, for fucks sake! Do you not know me at all?! My world is with you!"

I stared in to her eyes. I saw all the hurt I'd caused her. All the pain. Every tear. Everything but I was just seeing, I would never have to feel it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I'd thought you'd move on. I was wrong. But I never stopped loving you, ever."

"I've never stopped loving you either." She closed the space between us and buried her face in my chest while her hands rested on my inner shoulders; her fingers caressing my collarbone.

I would always love Bella.

Always.


	7. Who cares?

**Soz this took so long. I've been kinda busy recently. And sorry for the poor quality of this chapter I've kinda just got back into the flow if the story. So reviews would be great. **

JPOV

WHAT THE FUCK? How could he do that to her? How could he just come back and decided he _loves_ her again. I fucking hate him! How could this happen? Well I guess I have to tell the pack the Cullen's are back. Note to self; this decision has nothing to do with my own personal hatred, it's for the good of the humans. But what about Bella? Do I tell the pack about _her_?

Gods sake Bella! You always put me in these crappy positions. Well, knowing Paul he'll probably have a _rummage,_ so there's no point in getting bent about keeping a secret which is one way or another going to come out anyway.

I better call a meeting then. They're gonna be pissed, most of them haven't had sleep for like two days. I can expect bites and broken bones, but maybe Sam will be the first one here and will be able to stop them. But really, who cares? Bella doesn't.

A deafening howl ripped it's way through my lungs and almost instantly I could hear their thoughts. Sam was the closest, that was good.

_What is it Jacob? And this better be important!_

Or maybe, not so good. _The Cullen's are back. I was just with Edward. And the other victim was... Bella, she's been... turned. _There was no point in them finding out for themselves later._ Not by him, or any of them. It was by the leech we killed earlier._

_What? Where is she?_ Sam asked, shocked.

_With it, I mean him, I mean... I don't know what I mean._

_I know this is hard for you Jacob but you've got to get a grip. We can't let our emotions jeopardise one of our brothers lives._

_Yeah, get a grip Jake. _Paul; of course.

_That's enough Paul. _Sam said, trying to mediate. But Paul was definitely not finished with his jibes.

_Just think of her as dead, it might ease the pain of losing her, oh but wait. I forgot you never had her! My mistake._

_Fuck you Paul._

_That's enough, Jacob. Just stop!_

_The hell it is! _I lunged. But was pulled back right before I could sink my teeth into Paul as he emerged from the trees.

_Are you fucking deaf Jacob! **Enough.**_

_Whatever._

_Thank you. _All of the wolves were here now. And the majority of the pack had sided with me. Which was always good when it came to Paul and I. Well, in my opinion anyway. _Thank you for gracing us with your presence the rest of you. Now, I'm sure you've all heard what's going on. Anyone need to catch up? Nope. Good. Now we are to leave the Cullen's and their land alone. Everyone clear or do you want me to spell it-_

_What the FUCK?!_

_Jake, I know this is hard, we all know. We can all feel it. We know your loss, but Cullen didn't do it. So we have no right to be there. I'm sorry Jacob but it's for the good of he pack. It's my final decision._

_He might not have done it, but that doesn't mean it ain't his fault, he wasn't there to protect her when he was meant to be. He mixed her up in this world._

_None of us were there Jake. None of us were there to protect her._

_Are you siding with the bloodsuckers? _

_No, but I know when someone's wrong Jacob._

_You're as bad as them. _I couldn't stand this crap any more. I was running. I wasn't really sure where but any where is better than here. I wondered, if I took on Cullen would I win? Who cares? Bella doesn't.

Oh my god! What's that stench? I looked around to find the source. This is our land no Cullen's should be here. A fiery red caught my eye. A forest fire? No that's not it, it's still. It's a person. What the-?

**Thanks for putting up with me, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews would be great though so please review this. Thanks. :P**


	8. Our Home

**A/N This chapter is longer than usual because you readers have been so great. So thanks for putting up with my inconsistency. You lot are great. And I would love it if you would review my story because I'm not really sure if I like this chapter so it would be great to see what you think! **

EPOV

"Is everyone back? Or just you?" She said cradled to my chest, as we lay on the forest floor in a tight embrace. I knew what she really meant. Is Alice with me? I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Bella was thinking half the time. I couldn't blame her though; all the while we were away Alice was constantly depressed. Like I had said before; I wasn't the only one who loves Bella.

"Yes, everyone's back. Alice and Esme missed you especially. Even Rosalie missed you a little. Although she would never admit it." She laughed at that. In her wind chime voice. The vibrations of her laugh sent ripple down my spine and the motions of her chest sent sparks of electricity pulsing through my veins. "Do you want to go see them? They're back at the house awaiting your arrival, to see if you'd take me back."

"Wouldn't Alice have already spilled to them?"

"No, she's too excited she can't see anything at the moment. It's quite funny really. Anyway, do you want to go put them out of their misery."

"Yeah, but won't they be expecting me, as in human me?"

"Yes, but that irrelevant. They love you no matter what!" How could she think that they would love her any differently? I looked in to her crimson eyes, which unbelievably contained just as much depth and warmth as her chocolate brown eyes had. If anything they'll love her more, forget anything else! She's so unaware of how beautiful and wonderful she is. She's mad but she's mine. And that's all that I could ever ask.

I lifted her so her head was in line with mine, and set her down lightly on top of me. I kissed her full lips lightly and wound my arms tightly around her tiny waist; my arms overlapping. Her hands lightly caressed my chest and my jaw. Our tongues started dancing together and lips moved in synchronised motions.

She pulled away.

What?! Bella has never done that in her life. I didn't even think she _could_ do that.

"Can we go see them?" She asked, it sound almost like a plea. Her question instantly reminded me of what I had been asking her.

"Of course we can. Any thing you want," I would always give this woman anything she wants. "You want me to carry you?" She gave me a sceptical look which reminded me of what she was now. She was so beautiful that my thoughts were momentarily incoherent. I just managed to reply to her look. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"I'll race you?" She said getting up from our positions on the floor, and pulling me with her. I wanted so badly to be with her and just her, but this wasn't about my selfishness. This was about her.

"Yeah, sure." I would have to hold back, but I didn't care about losing, if I was losing to Bella. "On your marks," We took our places. "Get set," We got into our stances.

"GO!" We shouted.

I wasn't really paying attention to the race, I was just watching her run. It was an incredibly sensual experience to watch Bella run. But it didn't last long; within a matter of minutes we were at my home. Correction; _our_ home.

I could hear everyone inside trying to prepare for seeing Bella again. Especially Jasper he was getting ready to sink into the background so he doesn't harm Bella in anyway. He would be so happy that he wouldn't have to do that ever again that her may even hug her! I laughed out load at how well this had panned out. I was still raging at Laurent for causing her pain. But I was guiltily thankful none of my family had to change Bella. As I would never tell them but I would always secretly have a grudge against whoever did it. And I would hate my self if I ever had to do it.

We were outside the house now. I caught her round the waist and kissed her, just to silently tell her everything would be all right and that no matter what I would always love her an to be honest just because I could. I drew back to look into her eyes, to find that she knew what I had meant and she kissed me back to tell me the same.

"Are you two gonna come in or what?!" Emmett's voice boomed from the front door. I let go of Bella and she immediately ran to him.

"Emmett, I've missed you so much. I've missed you _all _so much." She said as she hugged the big bear of a vampire.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He exclaimed as he pulled back from her embrace.

"Emmett, mind your language! And what are you cursing about?" said Esme. I ran to Bella and put my arms around her waist. And ushered her into the house; forcing everyone to take a few steps back.

"Well, as you can all see Bella is now a vampire." With her back to me and my arms still wrapped round her in a strong hold she moved even further into me. "Three days ago Laurent came to Forks looking for Bella, and her bit her. He would have killed her, if the wolves had not intervened in time." Everyone's minds were buzzing at the word 'wolves'. "Yes the wolves are still here in Forks, from when we made the treaty. They didn't die with Emphriam Black. But I suspect that Victoria had sent Laurent so we need to be on guard."

"Oh Bella," Esme moved slowly forward with her arms held out for a hug. Bella moved out of my grip to take my hand and moved forward to close the space between her body and Esmes. Alice who dragged along Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett also joined the embrace. And after a few moments of mental debating Rosalie did as well.

_This is a one time thing Edward. Don't make anything out of it._

The hug broke apart. "We've missed you so much Bella." Carlisle stated. "You are a daughter to me."

"Thank you Carlisle." She said.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but you are acting abnormally well for a new born."

"I know, I noticed that too." Jasper said, as he held on to Alice's hand more tightly than necessary.

"Before, you all get edgy, bare in mind Bella had almost a year of preparation for this."

"Very true, Edward." Carlisle noted. "Perhaps we should do this later-"

"Or not at all." I interjected. Bella may be okay right now but she may snap at any moment.

"Perhaps, but you should take Bella to your room and freshen up. She has to learn things about this life, Edward."

"Of course." I said, and then turned to Bella. "Shall we?"

She smiled at me in agreement. And Carlisle and Emmett parted to let us pass towards the stairs. Bella had only been in my room once.

Correction; _our_ room.


	9. I promise

BPOV

I'd only ever been in Edwards room once. It was when I was still human, and I'd come to meet his family. I was petrified they wouldn't like me. I laughed out loud as Edward lead the way to his room, "Do I get to hear the joke?"

"If you want, I was just thinking about the last time I went in your room. And I was amazed that you didn't sleep. And I wondered how that would feel. And _now_ I get to experience that." We'd reached his bedroom now and I could see there had been a few changes; a huge white bed had been introduced, and the stereo had been moved to make room for it. The bed was giving me ideas. Ideas which I couldn't help but test.

I let go of his hand as we stood in the middle of the room and turned my body to face him. His arms immediately wound round my slender figure. His hands overlapped and caressed my sides while my arms snaked round his neck; pulling my body closer to his. He looked into my eyes as if he could see past the petrifying crimson, and he could remember my chocolate brown eyes that I took for granted and now greatly miss.

He gently bent his neck to kiss me softly on my full lips. His touch sent sparks rippling through my body. He pulled away; I see things haven't change too much. He pulled back just enough so he could show me the crooked smile I knew and loved. He bent down again for what I thought was more kissing. Correction, for what I hoped was more kissing. But he surprised me by whispering in my ear one word.

"Beautiful." Then he kissed me.

It was the deepest kiss I'd ever felt from him. His hands instead of caressing my sides started gripping them. It was nowhere near painful, but it was still a shock; he'd never once treated me like this. I loved it. His tongue danced with mine while our lips moved in slow synchronisation. My hands gripped his hair while he lifted me off the ground. My legs wound round his waist as he moved us towards the enticing white bed.

We fell onto it in a graceful heap. I unwound my hands from his hair to unbutton his shirt which was, to be honest annoying me. Why would such a beautiful person be wearing clothes at all? I know not wearing anything would probably be quite unpractical but still! The buttons were taking too long for my patience, so I ripped it off with ease. He broke away from my lips to laugh at my impatience. Which sent ripples through our bodies.

He carried on chuckling in between kissing the rest of my body. I couldn't see his chest so I resorted to feeling my way around it. His chest was muscular and hard yet it felt like satin beneath my finger tips. As I marvelled at the perfection of his chest, his hands were busy elsewhere. By elsewhere I mean _everywhere_. Where ever his hands went, he left a trail of electricity. No, not electricity. Fire. _Wild fire_.

I was just about to pull his face back to mine when the door banged open.

Alice.

Who else would it be?

"Alice we're a little bit _busy_ right now! In case you haven't noticed this is my and Bella's room." He stated as he rolled off me to find a shirt which hadn't been ruined by my impatience, which deeply displeased me. "What on Earth could you possibly want Alice?"

His head suddenly snapped up, an expression of hatred had replaced the previous joy and pleasure.

"What? How could you miss something like that?! How the hell could you miss _that_?!"

I got off the bed and went over to Alice. "Don't shout at her like that Edward, what's happened Alice? Is someone hurt?" My voice broke on the last word at the very thought of someone in my new family being harmed.

"No, it's you," She said as she turned to grip my arms in urgency. Edward rushed over to me to hold me in my arms while I tried to read what was happening from Alice's pained eyes. "She's here, in forks, looking for you. She wants you dead Bella. Just like we killed killed James to protect you. Mate for a Mate. Victoria has come!"

"That's enough Alice! Why do you think it'll help the situation by scaring Bella?" Edward roared at Alice.

She looked unphased by his sudden outburst. "Why do you think that not informing Bella of the situation is any better?"

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, with Alice still gripping my arms and Edward holding my body close to his I broke the silence; "Why do you two think that arguing is helping the situation?"

I slipped out of Alice's hold and put one of my now freed hands on Edwards chest and the other on his tensed jaw. His jaw immediately relaxed at my touched but his topaz eyes stayed pained and worried. He lay his head in my palm and stared at me with the frightened eyes of a fallen angel.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"How do you know?" He asked in a sceptical voice, which would have made me laugh if this weren't so serious. "How do you we'll still be together _if _we overcome this? I don't want to lose you ever again. I've only just got you back!"

"I won't let anything happen to you. And I hope you won't let anything happen me!" I laughed in hope of lightening the mood.

"Bella, I won't ever let anything or anyone harm you. You're not even allowed to hurt yourself!" He laughed with me. His eyes softened but there were still traces of panic.

"I'm scared." I whispered, quiet enough for him to hear.

"So am I, but we're together now." He said as he pulled me even closer to his body. "Alice get the family together, we need to plan."


	10. We fight, Bella Dies

**Sorry I know it's been ages since I updated but I've been busy and then I got really ill. I had swine flu. OMG rite?! But anyway enough of my whining I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. I'm really sorry about the crappy chapter I posted before. I know it was probably my worst. So this is Edwards point of view on the previous chapter (he's so perfect and buff! Girl scream!). **

EPOV

She let go of my hand and turned her beautiful body so it was facing me. She was so small compared to me. Definitely not as tiny as Alice, but small all the same. She was so perfect that I think if she weren't in my arms right now I would go insane. My long arms wound round her minuscule waist and stroked her sides. It felt amazing, _she_ was amazing. She seemed to know what I was thinking, she slowly closed that annoying gap between us and lifted he pale slender arms up to my neck. I leaned down so she wouldn't have to reach and gently kissed her, the contact sent ripples of joy through my body. I pulled back and quietly whispered in her in the one word which definitely wasn't enough but was close enough for what I was aiming at;

"Beautiful."

It was the deepest kiss I'd ever felt in all my hundred odd years. My hand gripped her sides, I knew it couldn't possibly hurt her but it was still hard not to let go of her. She (probably without realising) crushed herself even closer to me. Our tongues twisted and danced together. Her lips were so unbelievably soft yet firm, and the taste! Her fingers were twined in my hair as I lifted her feather like body off the gold carpet to the white bed I had added to my room. Alice had let me know that _if_ Bella and I ever got back together then we may need a bed.

I loved Alice.

Her legs wrapped round my waist as my arms and hands moved to her lower back to support her. We fell on the bed and began to forget about everything else but her. My hole mind was full of her there wasn't one thought that didn't contain her. Her smell, her body, her face, her eyes, HER!

She released my hair from her grasp only to try to remove my shirt. But my shirt had so many fiddly buttons, she ripped it off with ease. I couldn't help but laugh at her, this was my Bella! My laughter sent sparks through our bodies.

I kept laughing in between worshipping the rest of goddess like body. Her hands caressed my chest and abs. They felt like silk feathers against my skin. My hands had a mind of their own, they seemed to move everywhere. I couldn't stop them, but to be absolutely honest it wasn't as if I wanted to. It's true what people say this was like making magic.

_Edward! EDWARD!!!!! I'm coming in._

I hated Alice.

"Alice we're a little bit _busy_ right now! In case you haven't noticed this is my and Bella's room." I said as I untangled myself from Bella to find a shirt which hadn't been destroyed. I heard Bella sigh softly as I buttoned it up. How could Alice do this to me _now_? "What on Earth could you possibly want Alice?"

_Victoria!_ I saw her visions in my mind. We fight, Bella dies.

"What? How could you miss something like that?! How the hell could you miss _that_?!" I was raging, she so called _loves _Bella, yet she lets something like this slip her stupid mind.

Bella got off the bed, where she'd been sitting and went over to comfort Alice. "Don't shout at her like that Edward, what's happened Alice? Is someone hurt?" Her voice broke, I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or something else.

"No, it's you," She said as she turned to grip Bella's arms in urgency. I ran over to Bella's side to hold her in my arms. I couldn't have her anywhere else but in my arms at this point in time. "She's here, in forks, looking for you. She wants you dead Bella. Just like we killed killed James to protect you. Mate for a Mate. Victoria has come!"

What is Alice's fucking problem? "That's enough Alice! Why do you think it'll help the situation by scaring Bella?"

"Why do you think that not informing Bella of the situation is any better?"

"Why do you two think that arguing is helping the situation?" Bella shouted at me. She'd only ever once done that.

She put one of her freed hands on my chest and the other on my tense jaw. I immediately relaxed but my mind was still steaming. She looked at me as if she had my talent; as if she could read _my _mind.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"How do you know?" I asked in a sceptical voice, how could she possibly know if she'd be okay? She shouldn't say things like that. "How do you we'll still be together _if _we overcome this? I don't want to lose you ever again. I've only just got you back!"

"I won't let anything happen to you. And I hope you won't let anything happen me!" she laughed. She was actually laughing at this.

"Bella, I won't ever let anything or anyone harm you. You're not even allowed to hurt yourself!" I laughed too. She had the power to make me happy no matter what.

"I'm scared." she whispered almost silently. I would consider her a fool if she wasn't but I still wanted her to be confident or how the hell I be confident enough to protect her from Victoria and whatever come with her.

"So am I, but we're together now." I replied as i held her even closer to my body. "Alice get the family together, we need to plan."


	11. trance

**I am very sorry. I'm not even going to try to give crappy excuses. **

**I'm already working on the next chapter so it might be up by tonight or tomorrow. And as this is going to finish soon i've already got some ideas for my next fanfic. Hope you lot like it!!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Fuck me.

Bloody hell.

Ow fucky ow.

Stupid figgin bloodsucker.

Gonna kill her.

Gotta get to cullens.

_Okay this is ridiculous! Just pop it back in Jake otherwise you can't run. Do it you baby!_ _Your such a fucking dweeb. What if Bella saw you now?!_

I realised that my 'motivating' thoughts weren't helping. But thinking of Bella did. I sat on the fallen leaves at the bottom of a aged oak and held out my dislocated leg. _Stupid effing vamp bitch! _I put both of my shaking useless hand on each side of my thigh and yanked.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

After a few more choruses I changed into a wolf and began howling. Apart from when I was with Bella, it was the only time I was ever comfortable. Whole. The world made sense again when I was a wolf but with Bella it was different. But somehow the same. I was whole with Bella and so there was_ no reason _for the world to make sense.

I could see the south facing window of the house now. There it was. The stupid leech perched on the edge of the window. Easy target. Stupid leech.

"Plan what?" A cold crisp voice hissed it's way through my thoughts. "I see Laurent was incapable of finishing a job. Pity. He would have been so much cleaner. So much kinder. Pity."

I leaned back on my hind legs and lunged at the window. My mind had always pictured this movement as a javelin throw. Like when the human extends their arm back and then pushes forward to make the perfect shot after the perfect run up.

We were on the floor. Or at least she was on the floor. I had pinned her down with my legs. Two on her torso. Two on her arms. She was momentarily stunned. As was I. Duh!!! Both of us were going to die. We'd kill each other. I could see it all now. Ah well. Fight to the death as they say.

_Get Bella outta here. NOW!! _Bella, Edward and the smaller vamp i'd never met were all stood in the doorway. Where they thick or something? I gazed at Bella while she stood the gazing straight back at me. The leech underneath had come out of her trance but she was nothing. Bella was so beautiful and so perfect. Edward began to drag them outta the room. Knowing he could still hear me I deliberately thought; _Tell Bella I love her and it was only ever her. Do that for me leech, you owe me._


	12. Love

**This is going to be the last chapter. Sob sob. Shed a tear. :'(**

**And I'm writing it in Jacobs point of view because he's kinda taken a back seat in this fanfic. **

**So I promise my next fanfic will be better. Thanks for sticking with me!!!! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**JPOV**

Some people say that the end feels like swimming. Some say that it's like walking a mile. That's a bunch of bull. To be honest it's like the beginning. Your alone. You have nothing. You are... free. Free from everything.

Except love.

I saved Bella that was what I was put on this god forsaken earth to do. God I love her. She was the only thing in this world which actually meant something to me. I know in the movies that's what everyone says. And at this point I would probably be sticking my fingers down my throat. But it's actually true. I would do anything that girls it's just such a shame that she couldn't see it. Nobody could. Not even the pack where all your hopes, fears, secrets, and thoughts are laid out for everyone to judge.

I guess no one else could see it because love is such and individual thing. Which only the beholders the see let alone understand. I know Bella loved me maybe she couldn't see it the way I did but she did love me. I love her more than Edward. I would die for her. I think I've proven that. I know he loves her. But I love her more. I just hope he cares for her and gives her all his love. And hope he never holds back. She deserves that. For someone just to care for her and try to love her as much as I do, that's all I can ask for when I'm not there.

Oh my god, I've lost the will to hate.

I'll watch over her, if I can. I mean I'm not exactly sure how this works. I've never been dead before so I haven't got much experience. Ah Bella would have laughed at that. I've gotta stop thinking about what she would have said or done. Otherwise I'll be stuck in this faze of mind for my whole afterlife. I felt the hilarious need to wail like a ghoul. Bella would have laughed at that too. Shut up! Jake you need a fish slap.

Where am I any ways?

I looked around to find my self standing in one of the Cullen's bedrooms. My wolf form was still there in a mangled mess along with the dismembered vamp. But there were other people there too. Or should I say vamps? They were pounding on my chest, well, the wolfs chest. Edward was pounding and pounding. But resuscitation doest work with werewolves. I looked down at my hands. I was in my human form. My skin was translucent but was rapidly becoming opaque. I guess that was because I was slipping further and further away.

Bella was choking. Wait vamps couldn't choke! She was sobbing, each breath getting trapped in her throat. No tears. Of course there were no tears. Bella would never shed another tear again. Edward slowly rose from my limp body. A look of sorrow etched into his skin as he ripped his eyes away from my corpse and slowly turned to face the love of our lives. The look of sorrow was instantly replaced by a mask of grief.

Bella fell into his chest and sobbed even harder. He wrapped his arms round her while she shook convulsively. Oh Bella don't cry! I wanted to scream these words at her but I couldn't located my voice. I looked down at my hands, unable to bear seeing Bella like that. I was completely opaque now, like, almost, _normal_. My brown skin was soft and clean. I looked back at Bella and Edward. I wanted to be with her so desperately.

I turned around to escape Bella's sobs again to find my grandfather standing there. I took a small step closer to him, intrigued. As I got closer my Mom appeared. Just outta nowhere! She smiled and took his hand and held out her free hand for my own. I took another step closer and Bella sobs got quieter, muffled slightly. And more deceased Blacks started appearing the nearer I got. And the nearer I got the quieter Bella was. And the quieter Bella was the further away she seemed.

I finally found my voice; "Will I be able to watch over her?"

My Mom nodded and smiled.

"Will she know?"

She shook her head apologetically.

"Can I say good bye at all?"

"No Jake. You can't." She spoke for the first time. Just how I remembered from all those years ago. A calming, comforting voice. But these words didn't have the same affect.

"But, Mom, please, I-"

"We don't get choices in these things Jake. You could shout and scream but she would never know."

"But she's a vampire, so things are different-"

"No Jake. They're not."

I looked back at the only person who ever understood me. Who I ever loved. I wanted to scream at my Mom that she could hear me, that she could see me. But I knew I was wrong.

"Wait for me. I have to do it anyway."

"I did as well. To you."

I turned my back on my family. Bella was still in Edwards arms, each breath still getting caught in her throat. Her face was unknowingly turned towards me. I didn't want to do this in front of my family. And definitely not Edward. But I didn't think it was the right time for my ego to get in the way.

"Bella I love you. And those words are said too much by people who don't truly feel it. So they've lost most their meaning but I do. It's just a shame that you couldn't see it. I love you Bells. Only you."

I backed away from Bella. Not wanting her to leave my sight. My Mom took my hand and guided me. Understanding that I needed to watch her one last time.

I would always love Bella.

Always.


End file.
